


ROLLING THUNDER!!! VBC

by Nishinoya4Yuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hinata's a cute kohai, How do the rest deal with them?, Nishinoya has a plan, One Shot, Really it's just general fluffiness and them being dorks, Short, they are such dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishinoya4Yuu/pseuds/Nishinoya4Yuu
Summary: Nishinoya finds out some startling news about the name of his signature move.So he comes up with a plan!





	ROLLING THUNDER!!! VBC

“Hey, Nishinoya, what's the name of your signature move again?” Ennoshita called out from across the gym. He was looking at something on his phone. 

“You mean Rolling Thunder?!” Nishinoya yelled back. He ran over to where Ennoshita and Tsukishima were looking at something on the small screen of Ennoshita's phone. “You wanna see it?!” 

Tsukki snickered, “Suuuure.” He held his hand in front of his mouth to half-heartedly cover his smirk. 

Nishinoya let out a whoop and yelled, “Actually!! I'll show you my new one!!” 

Tsukki rolled his eyes, “Oh god.” Ennoshita elbowed him in the side. 

Nishinoya took a side step and pumped his fists into the air. He then spun around backwards and ended in a flip while screaming, “SUPER DELUXE ROLLING THUNDER!!!!” He landed on his feet and grinned wide. 

Tsukki laughed so hard it looked painful. Ennoshita blinked silently. Coach Ukai said “Don't force it!” 

Hinata ran over arms waving and reaching out while he exclaimed, “Nishinoya-senpai! Teach me the Super Deluxe one!!” 

Ennoshita finally pulled himself together and said, “No, I mean the...normal one, it's...just Rolling Thunder, right?” 

Nishinoya grinned again and pointed his thumb at himself while he boasted, “The one and only! My perfect rolling receive! ROLLING THUNDER!” He sprung into action and executed a rolling receive, minus the actual receiving part. 

Tanaka wiped tears from his eyes as he laughed, “You're so cool Noya-san!” 

“Yeah, that's the one. Nishinoya, I have a very serious question for you. The answer is important. This looks like theft,” Ennoshita explained calmly. 

Nishinoya's face fell, “Huh?” 

Ennoshita solemnly turned his phone screen towards Noya and explained, “You've stolen the name of your signature move from a Volleyball Club in America.” 

Nishinoya blinked at the screen that displayed a website for the Rolling Thunder Volleyball Club. “HUH????” He grabbed the phone out of Ennoshita's outstretched hand and clicked and scrolled. 

Ennoshita smiled and tried to keep it together. Tsukki completely lost it. Tanaka ran over next to Noya to see what Ennoshita meant. 

“HUH?????” Nishinoya let out even louder as he tried to read about the history of the Rolling Thunder Volleyball Club and it's formation 18 years ago in Chicago. “But...I...” Nishinoya was crestfallen. 

“Nishinoya, you saw this website and stole their name, didn't you?” Ennoshita was on the verge of grinning and giving himself away. 

Noya threw the phone in Ennoshita's face, “I DID NOT!! This is my move! How....How DARE they steal the name of my move for their club!!” Noya stood with his hands on his hips and his feet spread wide. Tanaka mimicked his stance in a show of support. 

Tsukki finally pulled himself together enough to helpfully add, “The club's older than you.” 

Noya was flustered and couldn't find the words, so Tanaka saved him with a great assist. “Great minds think alike, right, Noya-san?!” Tanaka offered as he patted Nishinoya on the back. 

Noya brightened and latched onto the offered save, “That...That's right, Ryuu!! This must be fate! I mean, what are the chances?!” 

Ennoshita finally smiled and broke, “Sorry, Nishinoya. It was too good not to tease you about. You aren't even good enough with English to find that website, are you?” 

“HEY! My English is great! You say that to my face!! Kneel down and say that to my face!!” Noya flung himself forward towards Ennoshita, who expertly dodged him. 

“Whatever you say, Mr. Super Deluxe Rolling Thunder,” Ennoshita laughed as he went to join Narita and Kinnoshita by the score board. 

Tanaka walked over and put his arm around Noya's shoulders. “Don't worry, Noya-san! I've got your back! We'll get them,” Tanaka quipped. 

Noya nodded his agreement silently as the gears in his head turned trying to work out what to do with this new information. 

~~

“RYUU!!” Noya ran into the storage room after his friend. 

“Yo!” Tanaka called as he put the broom back and looked over. “What's up? Noya-san?” 

Nishinoya bounced up on the balls of his feet and proclaimed, “I've got the best idea! EVER!” 

Tanaka grinned back, and shoved his hands deep into his pockets and said, “Yeah? Lay it on me!” 

Noya started waving his arms around as he excitedly explained, “Well at first I was really bummed that I used the same name as some volleyball club, then like, I realized!! Oh my god, Ryuu!! It's so good! I can teach them ROLLING THUNDER!!” Noya posed with one arm high above his head, fingers balled into a fist. 

Tanaka's smile faded a bit and he screwed up his forehead in confusion, “How? You got big plans to go to America, Noya-san?”

“Nah! We're gonna make a video and send it to them! I checked out their website and I think there's a place to contact them! We'll send the video and then I'll be famous in America too!” Noya lifted both his hands and ran at Tanaka for a double high-five. 

Tanaka quickly pulled his hands out of his pockets and caught Noya's high-ten just in time. “Sweet! That's a great idea, Noya-san! And then you can totally shove it in Ennoshita's face! You're a genius!” 

Nishinoya landed on his feet in front of Tanaka and sprung the rest of the plan on him. “You're gonna film it for me, yeah?” 

“Of course! But you've gotta put my name in the credits! Maybe some cute American girl will like it and I can pick up a few fans!” Tanaka joked. 

“Without a doubt, Ryuu!” 

“Yosh!” 

~~

“What are you doing?” Daichi asked as he walked up behind Tanaka. 

Tanaka motioned for Noya to move a little to the left and tried to center him in the view of his phone's camera. “Makin' a video, Shhhh, Daichi-san. Erm. QUIET ON THE SET!” he yelled out. 

Everybody shot various confused and bemused looks his way, but they all shut up. Daichi waited for something to happen. 

“Action!” Tanaka yelled and motioned for Noya to start. He followed Noya's every move with his phone. 

Nishinoya yelled in broken English, with terrible pronunciation, “Hello! I'm Yuu Nishinoya!” He gave a weird look when he said his given name first. “I'm the volleyball club and I will teach move!” He ran a little ways away and then realized with Tanaka busy with the camera he had nobody to toss a ball to him. He yelled over in Japanese, “Oi! Hinata! Sa Koi!”

Hinata wasn't really sure what was going on, but ran over with his volleyball and inched his way into the frame. He smiled and glanced at the camera and gave a little wave and a bow and then tossed the ball over towards Nishinoya. 

“ROOOOOOOOLLLLLIIIIIINNNNGGGGG THUNNNNNDER!!!!” Nishinoya called out as he rolled on the ground and received the ball and then hopped up onto his feet. He put his hands on his hips and laughed proudly. “You see?” he asked the camera. 

Tanaka nodded and the camera nodded with him, cutting Noya's head off momentarily. “Oops,” Tanaka mumbled and then called, “Oi! Noya-san! Don't forget to show them the Again one!” 

“Ah! Right!” Noya motioned for Hinata to get another ball. Hinata turned to the camera, gave a quick bow and smile again and ran off. Nishinoya directed his attention back to the video, “OK! Sooooooo. Now you do the same! But say again!”  
Tanaka laughed from behind the camera and Noya shot him a look. “Sorry,” he half mumbled half laughed. 

Daichi looked on in amazement at the stupidity happening before his eyes. “Tanaka, seriously, what are you guys doing?” 

On the screen Hinata bowed again, smiled, and gave a little wave before tossing the ball for Noya again. Noya repeated his rolling receive, this time adding “again.” Tanaka didn't pay attention to it and instead explained to Daichi, “Noya-san's making a video for that American volleyball club.” 

Daichi sighed, “I don't even want to know. Wait. Do I want to know?” He ran his palm down his face not really sure what was best. 

“Oh! Didn't Ennoshita tell you?! There's a Rolling Thunder Volleyball Club in America!!” Tanaka explained. 

Nishinoya was finished with the Again version and called over, “Hey! Ryuu!! Did you get all that?!” He waved his arm vigorously for attention. 

Tanaka jumped, “Yup!!” he called and moved the camera up a little bit from where his hands had relaxed down while he wasn't paying attention. Noya's head was probably cut out of most of that section of the video. Oh well. 

“Super Deluxe, Noya-senpai!! Show them the Super Deluxe!!” Hinata excitedly called. And so Nishinoya did. 

“Tanaka,” Daichi sounded stern, “Please tell me you're not making this video to send to them?” 

Tanaka backed away from Daichi a bit and then remembered to focus the camera on Noya. “Yes, Daichi-san. Noya-san is teaching them how to do Rolling Thunder!” He rubbed one hand over his short hair nervously as he waited for Daichi's reaction. 

Daichi stared at him and started to speak, but couldn't find the words. He tried again with nothing. Finally he settled on, “Good luck,” and headed back over to the rest of the team. He called over his shoulder, “And Hurry it up!” 

Tanaka gave a little half bow and grinned while he yelled, “Yup!” 

Nishinoya was wrapping it up now with another speech. Hinata had joined him and he was standing up very straight to make sure everybody could see he was taller than Noya. Nishinoya said, “And that's Rolling Thunder! I'm Nishinoya. This is Shoyou,” Hinata gave a little bow and wave and then stood up tall again. “And that's Ryuu,” he pointed at the camera. 

Tanaka turned it around and gave a quick smile and hand sign to the camera before turning it back to Noya. “GOOD LUCK AMERICA!!” Nishinoya yelled. He held his pose for a few seconds and then yelled to Tanaka, “Hey! You can stop! We're done! Cut! CUT!” 

Tanaka clicked end and grinned at Noya. “Perfect! We don't even need to edit anything!” 

~~

Nishinoya walked proudly into the gym, tugging at the hem of his shirt making sure everybody noticed it. 

Tsukishima's mouth dropped open and he whispered, “Oh. My. God....” 

“Wow. I can't believe it. I honestly can't believe it,” Ennoshita muttered. 

Hinata's eyes grew big as he read the English on the shirt and then he yelled, “Is that it Noya-senpai??!!” 

Tanaka leaned casually against the wall, arms crossed in front of him and recited his prepared piece, “Yup! They were so appreciative of Noya-san's instruction that they sent him a t-shirt and a thank you note! Somewhere over across the ocean there's hundreds of kids practicing Rolling Thunder....” Tanaka got a far off look in his eyes. 

“More like 12 kids in Chicago,” Tsukki pointed out. 

Tanaka barred his teeth and growled, “Shut it!” 

Daichi rested his hand firmly on Tanaka's shoulder and said, “Tanaka....” 

Tanaka retreated and muttered, “Noya-san's really popular.” 

Daichi just shook his head, but dropped it. “So, what does this thank you note say, exactly?” 

“You're assuming they could even read it,” Tsukki smirked. 

Nishinoya gave them an indignant look and pulled the rumpled up card out of his pocket. He shoved it into Tsukishima's face. 

Tsukishima's eyes trailed over the letters and then he burst into laughter. 

“That bad?” Daichi asked. 

Suga walked over to Tsukki and plucked the card out of his hand and read, “Thank you for your interest in the Rolling Thunder Volleyball Club.” 

“Wait, that's it?” Ennoshita clarified. 

Suga smiled sweetly and nodded, “Yup! That's it.” 

The rest of the team burst into fits of laughter as Tanaka tried to fight them all and Noya just stood there insisting “No! They love me!!!” 

~~

“You won't believe this,” Ennoshita held his phone out so that the others could see and then hit play on the video. Noya came into focus and began his spiel about Rolling Thunder. 

“Nishinoya-senpai! You look so cool!!” Hinata enthused. 

“That's...really quite the video...” Daichi added. 

Suga smiled, but his eyes glistened with mischief as he offered, “Very nice camera work.” 

Tanaka rubbed the back of his head and apologized, “I'm really sorry, Noya-san. I'll do better next time.” 

“You will not!” Ennoshita threw out. Several questioning looks fixed on him, so he finished, “Next time I'll just direct the damn thing. At least that way I know it isn't this...my god, Tanaka. Were you even paying any attention?” Ennoshita looked appalled. 

“Whatever! I still look awesome!!” Nishinoya yelled. “Hey! Hey! Let me see the comments!!” 

Ennoshita scrolled down and obliged. He read the top one, “It says 'Nishinoya is cool,' my god, seriously?” 

Nishinoya and Tanaka whooped and hollered at that. “SEE?! I TOLD YOU!!” Nishinoya yelled. 

“I can't even believe this,” Ennoshita muttered. 

Tsukishima glanced over and added, “This must be a joke.” 

Suga leaned in and read the comment in question out loud, “Ryuu was so cute!” 

Tanaka halted in his merriment, eyes wide, “Wait...it....it really says that? Really??” He was awed. 

Suga nodded, “It does. There's another one too, it says “The bald one looks soooooo good.” 

Tanaka burst into happy tears, “Noya-san!! They love us!!” Noya joined him in the waterworks. 

Ennoshita said, “I think they must be blind.” 

Tanaka and Noya hugged each other and yelled out, “We love them!!! All our fans!!” 

Tanaka carried on, “Noya-san! We have fans!!” 

Noya cried out, “We're so popular!!! I love you America!!” 

“Thank you Rolling Thunder!!!” they wailed together. 

The rest of the team watched in mixed amusement and confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Rolling Thunder Volleyball Club is a real thing. Yes it predates Haikyuu!! - http://www.rollingthundervbc.com/
> 
> Hinata's whole little bowing to the camera and waving thing was heavily influenced by stage play Hinata's actor, Suga Kenta. Kenta portrays Hinata doing that when he walks past the "news cameras" used to follow Oikawa around at the Inter High Qualifiers game in the Haikyuu!! stage play. 
> 
> My friend Hannah is the one who pointed out that there is a real life RTVBC - so she totally gets kudos for the inspriation.


End file.
